Un adiós antes de la muerte
by Brithney House
Summary: Estas son varias viñetas de Lily y Jame, su boda, su luna de miel, y su corto tiempo de casados y con Harry. Una historia que faltaba por contar, y que no se quedará oculta. Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling. Ténganme paciencia, por favor. Es mi fic!
1. Chapter 1

Estaban en su graduación. Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts que habían terminado sus estudios ese año, vestían túnicas de gala, y brindaban por haber terminado por fin, sus estudios. Uno de los grupos más destacados estaba ubicado en una de las mesas del centro. Los Merodeadores, todos con túnicas de gala, según ellos, aburridas y horribles. Lily Evans, con un vestido largo zafiro. Y junto a Marlenne McKinnon, brindaban entre risas.

-¡Por nuestro glorioso fin de año! –celebró Sirius. Todos juntaron sus copas, y dijeron a coro: _¡Salud!._

Entonces se sentaron.

-¡Ah! Por fin terminó el año. –dijo Sirius. Lily rodó los ojos.

-¿No te apena no poder volver a este castillo?

-Claro que voy a poder venir. ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo? –preguntó guiñándole un ojo a sus amigos. Lily lo miró confundida, entonces James la interrumpió con un fugaz beso.

-Sirius está loco, amor. –dijo a modo de respuesta. La pelirroja no quedó satisfecha con la respuesta, pero se contuvo.

-¿Entonces al final, ustedes van a ir a la academia de Aurores? –preguntó Marlenne, que venía de pareja con Remus.

-Sí, yo y Sirius nos presentaremos. –dijo James. – ¿Y tú Mar?

-Me presentaré en San Mungo. –dijo ella, con una sonrisa. – ¿Y tú, Lily?

-No sé… Siempre había querido presentarme al ministerio, pero… es seguro de que Ya-saben-quien se apodere de él pronto.

-Bueno, podrías estudiar Leyes Mágicas como habías querido, y luego ver que puedes hacer. –la intentó convencer Marlenne.

-Eso es lo que yo le voy diciendo desde hace meses. –dijo James, con una mueca. –Pero simplemente no me escucha.

-Ya, James. Además, tendría que entrar con una beca. Después de lo de mis padres… –sacudió la cabeza. No quería ponerse melancólica en su fiesta de graduación. Y mucho menos por la muerte de sus padres. –La academia es bastante cara, y es muy difícil entrar.

-Ya te digo yo que te la podría pagar. –dijo James, pero Lily se negó en rotundo. Todos rodaron los ojos al ver la pequeña pelea entre Lily y James, para luego reconciliarse en unos segundos con risas, susurros y besos robados.

-¿Quieres bailar? –ofreció Remus a Marlenne. La chica asintió, y luego James, Lily y Sirius siguieron su ejemplo. Peter se quedó en la mesa, comiendo cual poseso toda la comida.

De repente, el pequeño y regordete Peter sintió una sensación maravillosa, como si flotara. Todo lo que sentía era felicidad, y no estaba dispuesto a oponer resistencia a tal sensación. Se quedó quieto, relajado. Entonces una voz, que reconocía vagamente, en su cabeza…

_Sal del comedor. –_ordenó la extraña voz en su cabeza. Peter obedeció. Entonces se encontró con Sirius que bailaba con una guapa muchacha.

-Pet, ¿A dónde vas?

_Dirás que vas a los baños. –_ordenó la voz.

-A los baños. –dijo Peter, caminando extrañamente hacia allá. Sirius, pensando que había tomado algo, se limitó a seguir bailando.

Peter caminó muchos pasillos, hasta llegar a las grandes puertas, y salió a los jardines. Sus pies parecían caminar solos, sin que él pudiera hacer algo. Comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque prohibido. Cada vez más adentro. Hasta que dio con un pequeño claro. En este había dos personas enmascaradas. E, par vestía de negro y tenían sus varitas en alto.

De repente Peter dejó de sentir la sensación de tranquilidad, y resbaló con una roca del claro. Se moría de miedo. Estaba seguro de que le habían lanzado un imperius. ¿Qué hacía en ese claro? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué lo habían traído hacia allá?

-Peter Pettigrew. Levántate. –ordenó una voz, que Peter reconoció de mujer. Colagusano, atemorizado, obedeció. –El señor Tenebroso ha evaluado tu ofrecimiento de entrar en sus filas, y lo ha aceptado. Desde ahora en adelante, serás nuestro espía entre La Orden del Fénix. Nos informarás de absolutamente todo. Otro mortífago se comunicará contigo. Ten en cuenta que no podrás ser descubierto.

-Yo…

-Levanta tu antebrazo izquierdo. –ordenó la otra voz, y Peter obedeció sin rechistar.

El otro, que parecía varón, tomó su brazo con fuerza, haciendo que le doliera, y apuntó su varita allí. De su varita salieron dos serpientes, que iniciaron una danza donde se entrelazaban y volvían a desatarse, hasta que apareció una calavera, y las tres juntas formaron el ya conocido tatuaje.

-Repite junto a mí. –dijo la voz de mujer. –Obedeceré al Lord Oscuro en todo momento.

-Obedeceré al Lord Oscuro en todo momento.

-Le seré fiel.

-Le seré fiel.

-Haré todo esto por él, y por la pureza de la sangre.

-Haré todo esto por él, y por la pureza de la sangre.

-Lo juro.

-Lo juro. –terminó Peter. Entonces un aura negra lo envolvió por unos momentos, y cuando se fue, se sintió terriblemente mal.

-Ahora vete. Si sospechan de ti, estarás muerto. –ordenó el mortífago. Peter, atemorizado, se conformó con asentir, y salió corriendo.

Llegó al castillo sudando y jadeando, y vio su desgastado reloj de muñeca. Ya habrían pasado más de una hora. ¿Cómo el tiempo había pasado tan rápido? Al ver su muñeca, notó que temblaba, y la manga de su túnica aun estaba levantada. El antebrazo le ardía terriblemente.

-¡Peter! –gritó Sirius, que con la guapa que bailaba hace rato, se besaba. El pelinegro se acercó a él, mientras Peter trataba de actuar con normalidad. – ¿Estas bien, hermano? Luces mal.

-Me cayó mal la comida. –dijo agarrándose el estomago. –Me voy al cuarto. Muero de sueño.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Sirius, preocupado. Su amigo asintió, y se fue con una triste sonrisa. Él no era de piedra, y sí, le dolía traicionar a sus amigos desde hace ya tantos años.

_Concéntrate Peter. Es su vida, o la tuya._


	2. Chapter 2

Entre llantos y tristes despedidas, dejaron su adorado castillo. Todos nostálgicos, y entre bromas y tristes sonrisas, se alejaron del mejor colegio de Magia y Hechicería: Hogwarts.

Se fueron al último compartimiento del tren. Y cual niños, James, Sirius y Remus, compraron montones de golosinas.

-¿Me pasas una rana de chocolate, Pet? –pidió Remus. Peter seguía mirando a la ventana sin decir palabra. – ¿Peter?

-¿Qué?

-Si me pasabas una rana de chocolate. –aclaró Remus. Peter agarró una, y se la paso. Para luego volver a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Estas bien, amigo? –preguntó James, que estaba sentado junto a Sirius y Lily.

-Sí, todo bien. –respondió secamente. Los Merodeadores fruncieron el seño, Peter nunca se comportaba sí. Siempre era el primero en atragantarse con la comida, o siempre animaba a que James y Sirius hicieran alguna de sus locuras.

-¿Es por lo de dejar Hogwarts? –preguntó Marlenne. Pero los Merodeadores negaron, conocían demasiado bien a Peter. Nunca habían visto a Peter así, ni cuando su padre murió, resistiéndose a los Mortifagos, se lo había visto así. Aunque los tres sabían que el padre de Peter (que había maltratado a su esposa y a su hijo) era despreciado por él.

-No, Marlenne. No es por eso. –dijo Peter secamente. Y al ver que todos lo miraban atentamente, fingió lo mejor que pudo. –Estaba pensando en que voy a hacer cuando salga de Hogwarts. Seguro seré un completo desastre. –aseguró el chico. Sus amigos se relajaron un poco, aunque no se lo creyeron del todo.

-¿Entonces, sí se van a ir a vivir juntos? –preguntó Marlenne, retomando la conversación.

-Sí, bueno… –dijo Lily. Todos habían quedado muy extrañados de que Lily aceptara la propuesta de James. Y es que no sabían que había otra propuesta detrás…

-Es que Lily y yo estamos… –intentó decir James. Quería contarles ya la buena noticia a sus amigos. Entonces escucharon exclamaciones, todos le restaron importancia. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que el tren se había detenido. Una chica irrumpió en el compartimiento. Era de Hufflepuff, unos años menor. Tenía cara aterrorizada, y los cabellos un poco despeinados. Lily la reconoció como prefecta de quinto año.

-¡¿Qué hacen?! Parece que ha entrado un mortífago al tren, y van a evacuar a los alumnos.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron todos los integrantes del compartimiento. James agarró posesivamente a Lily del brazo, mientras agarraba sus baúles y los convertía en baúles ideales para una Barbie, entonces los guardó en su bolsillo en una velocidad asombrosa.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. –dijo autoritariamente. Todos los merodeadores siguieron su ejemplo, al igual que Marlenne y se apresuraron a salir. Pero cerca de su compartimiento, un gran grupo de chicos estaba amontonado, y muchos lloraban y gritaban histéricos.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo autoritariamente Lily, tomando a una chica de Ravenclaw que estaba cerca, y no parecía tan afectada como todos los demás. La chica solo soltaba lágrimas silenciosas.

-Un hombre de negro, con una máscara entró, y… –señaló el cuerpo muerto de una niña de primer año. –Era hija de muggles, por lo que sé. Dijo que eso nos pasaría a todos si oponíamos resistencia al señor T-tenebroso.

-Gracias, Jazmín. –dijo Lily, abriéndose paso. El conductor del tren, y la señora del carrito estaban junto a la joven. El conductor se dirigió a Lily y James, que por lo que sabía eran los Premios Anuales.

-Manden a todos los chicos a sus compartimientos, y cuenten que estén todos. –dijo el conductor. Lily y James asintieron.

-¡Todos los de primer año, al inicio del tren! –gritó James. – ¡Todos los demás denles espacio para pasar!

Luego de que contaran a los de primer año, siguieron los de segundo, luego los de tercero, los de cuarto, quinto, sexto, y sus propios compañeros. Estaban todos. Anunciaron que nadie saliera de su compartimiento estrictamente. Y que el tren pronto se pondría en marcha de nuevo. Los estudiantes, casi todos impactados, obedecieron sin oponer resistencia. Y el tren se puso en marcha luego de que mandaran una lechuza al director.

Lily había puesto a todos los prefectos a hacer rondas por los pasillos del tren, para que nadie saliera. James se había negado en rotundo a dejarla sola, y la agarraba posesivamente del brazo, aun atemorizado.

Todos habían obedecido la orden de quedarse en los compartimientos, hasta Sirius. Pero había uno, de cabello y ojos negros, que no había acatado la orden.

Tenía que saber que estaba bien, nada más. Solo verla, ver su largo cabello pelirrojo, sus brillantes ojos verdes, su sonrisa… Y saber que todo estaría bien.

Se escondió en los baños, donde dos voces hablaban.

-…estúpidos, idiotas, egocéntricos mortífagos. –despotricaba James Potter, sin muchas ganas.

-Tranquilo, James. Todo está bien… mírame. Estoy bien. –se oyó que decía la voz de Lily Evans. Snape, aun escondido en las sombras, se tranquilizó. Ella estaba bien.

-Lo sé. –se escuchó decir al pelinegro. Entonces Snape se arriesgó a ver entre la puerta. James besaba a Lily con ternura, mientras ella le correspondía. El de cabello grasoso apretó los dientes.

-Y pensar que estaba a punto de anunciar nuestro compromiso. –dijo James, son una sonrisa. Entonces vio a Lily levantar la mano derecha, donde en el dedo anular tenía un enorme anillo de oro blanco con diamantes. La chica suspiró.

-Bueno, estaba pensando decirles a todos en una cena en tu casa, está noche. –sugirió Lily.

-Nuestra casa, amor. –la corrigió James.

-No, no será mía hasta que nos casemos y punto. –se terqueó ella.

-Bueno, para eso no falta mucho, así que deberías ir acostumbrándote. –dijo Potter, posando sus labios de nuevo en los de la pelirroja.

Snape estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en controlarse, no podía dejarse ver. Pero… ¿Lily? ¿Casada con el idiota de Potter? ¡No podía ser! Era él el que tenía que casarse con Lily. Él era el único que la podría proteger de Voldemort. Solo él daría su vida por ella. Aunque al parecer James también.

-Bueno, deberíamos hacer una ronda más, y volvemos al compartimiento. –dijo Lily, alejándose de allí, Potter la siguió.

Y el de cabello y ojos negros, se quedó allí. Parado. Sin poder hacer nada más que llorar y lamentarse. El amor de su vida se iría con otro. Lejos de él. ¿Estaría en lo correcto Lily? ¿Y se había equivocado de camino? Tal vez si él no hubiera tomado ese camino, esos amigos… solo tal vez… Lily Evans estaría con él. Y se convertiría en la señora Snape, en vez de la señora Potter. Suspiró, y contuvo otra lágrima. ¿Algo más se podía hacer?


	3. Chapter 3

Lily y James habían invitado a Sirius, Remus, Peter y Marlene a cenar a su casa en el Valle de Godric.

En realidad, el término correcto, sería mansión. Pero ni a Lily, ni a James les gustaba llamarla así.

La casa era grande, decorada y pintada con muy buen gusto, aunque al estilo tradicional. Tenía luminosas ventanas, donde entraba el sol cada mañana. Casi todas las habitaciones tenían chimeneas, y todas eran grandes y muy bellas. La casa contaba con un gran jardín, y una piscina.

El comedor principal era grande y elegante, con una gran mesa ovalada, y una enorme lámpara araña, que iluminaba la habitación increíblemente. Los dos elfos de la familia Potter, Stinky y Letich, servían la cena.

Ambos elfos, a pesar de que Lily les dijo que eran libres de poder irse, se negaron en rotundo, diciendo que si no servían a la familia Potter, no verían la luz de nuevo. James calmó a Lily, que decía que los elfos no deberían ser esclavos de los magos. Aunque en la casa de los Potter, cada elfo tenía su habitación, su baño, y todo lo que necesitasen.

La deliciosa cena fue servida a lo grande, como James había pedido. Ya en el postre, James y Lily llamaron la atención de los presentes.

-James y yo queremos decir algo. –dijo Lily, con una radiante sonrisa. Todos la miraron ansiosos. James se acercó aun más a ella, y la abrazó por la cintura tiernamente.

-Nos vamos a casar. –anunció James, con orgullo. Todos se quedaron un segundo en silencio, para luego sonreír.

-¡James! ¡Hermano! –festejaron los Merodeadores, olvidándose momentáneamente de todos su problemas.

-¡Lily! –exclamó Marlene, abrazando a su mejor amiga. La pelirroja le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Para cuando piensan celebrar la boda? –preguntó Remus. Lily sonrió.

-Yo estaba pensando que octubre sería una fecha perfecta. –sugirió Lily, echándole una ojeada a James.

-Es el mes en que se casaron mis padres. –recordó James, la pelirroja asintió. –Entonces en octubre será.

-¡Pero solo faltan tres meses! No puedes organizar una boda tan rápido. –argumentó Marlene, con una sonrisita.

-Pues entonces tendrás que ayudarme, y Alice, y Mary, y Violet. –dijo la pelirroja.

-Definitivamente.

-Supongo que aceptarás ser la madrina, ¿no Mar? –dijo James, rodando los ojos. –Sabes que Lily no podrá sin ti.

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo radiante.

-Y obviamente Sirius será el padrino. –dijo James, con un guiño.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja por un buen rato. Entre bromas, risas y brindis, no se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido, y que llovía a cántaros.

-Deberían quedarse aquí a pasar la noche. –sugirió Lily. Remus y Sirius vivían ahora en una casa, no tan lejos del Valle de Godric, Peter vivía aun en casa de su madre, al igual que Marlene, pero la última vivía con su padre y su madre. Y como ahora todos tenían muchas protecciones en sus casas, no podían desaparecerse directamente.

-Sí, supongo que será lo mejor. –aceptaron los demás. Pero Peter, tomando de sorpresa a todos, se negó.

-Mi madre me espera. –argumentó.

-Pero te has quedado a dormir montones de veces en mi casa, y nunca ha dicho nada.

-Sí, pero… no quiero asustarla, James. ¿Y si piensa que me pasó algo?

-No lo creo, sabe que estas con nosotros.

-Pero…

-Anda, Pet. Quédate.

-Bueno… –No podía decir que sí, hoy un mortífago se comunicaría con él para darle las instrucciones que debía decir. –Estoy saliendo con una chica. Y… habíamos quedado en vernos hoy.

-¡¿Sales con alguien?! –preguntó Sirius, atónito.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste? –le reprochó James.

-No sé… Pero tengo que ir a mi casa, arreglarme, e ir con ella. Es nuestra primera cita.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Remus.

-Una muggle. –mintió Peter. –La conocí hace tiempo, y no sé… me gustó. Y quedamos para salir esta tarde.

-Bueno entonces, querido Peter. Ve con confianza y con el orgullo de un merodeador. –bromeó Sirius, mientras se despedía de este. Así todos lo hicieron, y Peter se marchó.

-¿No estarás embarazada, pelirroja? –preguntó Sirius. De repente le vino una idea de porque su hermano del alma y Lily se habían querido casar tan rápido. Aunque últimamente todas las parejas se apresuraban a dar ese paso, ya que querían abarcar toda la felicidad posible a su alcance.

-¡No! –gritó histérica la de ojos verdes. – ¿Estas loco?

-No, bueno un poco. Pero ese no es el caso. No entiendo porque tanta prisa. –dijo Sirius.

-Ah, es solo que… con todo lo Ya-saben-quien… no queríamos desaprovechar el tiempo. –admitió la pelirroja. Sirius asintió, y ya no hizo más preguntas. Era difícil para todos, saber que era probable no tener un futuro, de tener la muerte acechando a cada minuto.

-Bueno, ¿les escribimos a las chicas? –preguntó Marlene.

Lily asintió.

-Ya deberíamos ir a mandar tu vestido. –comenzó a enumerar Mar. –Y las flores.

-Y el pastel, y la decoración. –siguió Lily.

-¿Van a querer la boda grande o pequeña? –Lily sonrió pícaramente.

-James dijo que todo quedaba en mis manos.

-Entonces será a lo grande.

Ambas chicas subieron a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba el estudio, la biblioteca, el despacho, etc. entre risas. Y los tres chicos se quedaron abajo.

-Creo que vas a salir pobre de esta boda, hermano. –dijo Sirius, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Ni lo creas. ¿Sabías que mi padre abrió una cuenta en Gringotts solo para los gastos de mi boda? Decía que las pelirrojas siempre querían bodas a lo grande, y que había estar preparado.

-Bueno, entonces no se equivocaba, ¿no? –dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa.

-Claramente no. –terminó Remus. Para todos estallar en carcajadas.

Arriba, y pelirroja mandaban otra carta. Ya les habían mandado los mensajes a Alice, Mary y Violet, para que fueran damas de honor, y la ayudarán en la boda. Las dos habían decidido comenzar por contactar a un organizador de bodas. Lily había investigado, desde que James le propuso matrimonio, donde se podía conseguir agencias, pero no había encontrado mucho. Marlene, que había crecido entre magos, sabía cual era la mejor organizadora del mundo mágico: Caroline Dashwood. Habían enviado una carta, pidiéndole a su asistente que le sacara una cita.

-¿Tu crees que acepte? Quiero decir, si es tan famosa y buena como tu dices, debe estar muy ocupada.

-No te preocupes. Los Potter son muy conocidos en el mundo mágico. Tanto por su fortuna, como por sus buenas intenciones. Dudo mucho que se niegue.

-Bueno, ya es tarde. Deberíamos bajar antes de que a los chicos se les de por "brindar". –Ambas chicas bajaron felices, y todos se fueron a dormir después de un largo día.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Lily y James fueron a la cita que la primera había coordinado. El chico, en la tarde también tenía que presentarse en la Academia de Aurores, para recoger sus materiales.

-Señores Potter, por favor pasen. –dijo una chica, vestida formalmente. –Soy la secretaria de la señorita Dashwood. Ella los atenderá en un momento. Mientras esperan ¿gustan algo de tomar o comer? Tenemos té, jugo, café, chocolate caliente, tarta de melaza, panecillos…

-Un té para mí, por favor.

-Y una tarta de melaza para mí. –pidió James. La secretaria se alejó con una sonrisa y el encargo. Luego de unos minutos volvió con el té y la tarta, para luego seguir en su escritorio, escribiendo en un pergamino.

-Buenos días, señor Potter, señorita Evans. –saludó una mujer de al menos treinta años, con su pelo castaño recogido en un moño, y una túnica elegantísima. –Es todo un placer conocerlos.

-Igualmente, señorita Dashwood. –saludó James, estrechándole la mano.

-Es un gusto. –saludó Lily. La mujer de pelo castaño los hizo pasar a su despacho. Este era amplio, y pintado de color blanco. Había bastantes cuadros de bodas carísima, una mejor que la otra. Había un enorme escritorio donde la pareja se sentó, y la mujer del otro lado.

-Entonces, señores, empecemos.

Esas fueron las horas más aburridas y extrañas horas de su vida, según James Potter. El chico vio por horas, como su prometida y Caroline Dashwood decían millones de tonterías, como el "aroma de la boda". ¿Desde cuando las bodas tenían aromas? También el vestido de las damas, los zapatos, los trajes, el arco, la decoración, la iglesia, el carro, la comida, y así hasta que llegó la tarde. Donde James por fin pudo excusarse de tener que ir a la Academia, pero su novia se quedó, aun planificando la boda con la señorita Dashwood.

El día lo dejó exhausto. Lo único que el chico quería era llegar a su casa, encontrarse con Lily, para celebrar con una gran cena su comienzo en la Academia el lunes. Pero en vez de encontrarse a una Lily que quería llenarlo de besos y mimos, se encontró con una Lily, que tenía la cama llena de catálogos con fotos mágicas, diferentes muestras de flores y telas. Lily estaba tremendamente entusiasmada y radiante, mientras leía y escribía notas en unos pergaminos.

James se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Lily mantenía una sonrisa radiante todo el tiempo. A veces se mordía el labio inferior cuando no estaba segura de alguna cosa, para luego elegir y seguir con lo suyo. Esa mujer era simplemente lo que más quería y deseaba en el mundo. Y lo traía completamente loco.

-¡Llegaste! –dijo la pelirroja, feliz. –Yo hace poco también. Me quedé hablando con Caroline sobre la boda. Es increíble.

-Cuéntame. –sabía que esa frase alegraría a Lily por un buen rato. Amaba contar sobre sus cosas, y que James la escuchara con esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

-Bueno, primero decidimos los colores de la boda. Y yo pensé que podrían ser blanco y plateado, fueron con los colores que se casaron mis padres. Luego definimos el aroma, yo decidí que fuera a chocolate y rosas. ¿Te acuerdas esa vez, en Hogwarts, cuando fuimos a los jardines el día de San Valentín?

-Sí, lleve una canasta llena de chocolate, y tu olías a rosas.

-Fue una de nuestras mejores citas. –admitió la chica. –Bueno de ahí se me ocurrió el aroma. Y luego decidimos…

Y así siguió hablando animadamente de pequeños detalles de la boda. James la miraba enternecido. Realmente no le prestaba mucha atención, pero sus gestos y expresiones era tan graciosas y tiernas lo dejaban embobado.

-…y también los ramos de flores en las sillas. –seguía diciendo Lily, entonces paró repentinamente. –Pareces cansado.

-Hoy día ha sido bastante largo. –Lily lo miró dulcemente, para luego retirar todos sus papeles y catálogos de la cama, y abrirla para James. El chico se metió en ella.

-Te traeré galletas de canela, y chocolate caliente. Duerme. –le aconsejó ella, acariciando su mejilla suavemente. La chica caminó mientras apagaba las luces y salía de la habitación. James vio a su pelirroja desaparecer por la puerta, y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo primero de lo que fue consiente fue del cabello rojo fuego desparramado en su pecho. ¡Como amaba despertar así! Era simplemente mágico. Más mágico que todo Hogwarts y el mundo entero. Era amor.

-Buenos días, dormilón. –dijo la pelirroja, despertándolo con un fugaz beso. James le sonrió. –Ayer estabas agotado.

-Fue un día algo agotador, sí. –respondió el chico. Lily se acurrucó en sus brazos. –Me muero de hambre.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo de…?

-No, quédate. –le pidió James, Lily terminó por acceder. Llamaron a Stinky para que les trajera el desayuno a la cama, y comieron allí.

-Hoy tengo reunión con la modista. –comentó la pelirroja, untando mermelada en una tostada.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, es una diseñadora de Paris. Dicen que sus vestidos son los mejores que hay en el Europa mágico… –siguió hablando largo y tendido de la boda de nuevo. A James le fascinaba verla tan animada y feliz, pero la boda comenzaba a irritarle.

Lily se levantó para alistarse en el tocador de la habitación. Ya se había vestido, y se maquillaba tranquilamente cuando James se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?

-Sabes que yo también, demasiado según Mary… ¿James? –preguntó Lily, dudosa. –Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Bueno… Mañana vamos a cenar con mi hermana este sábado.

James de inmediato puso mala cara. Él ni siquiera conocía a Petunia Evans, ahora Dursley, pero había bastado con todos los horrores que le había contado Lily para que le pareciera repugnante.

-Lily… –intentó protestar él, pero Lily hizo un gesto, para luego seguir maquillándose.

-Iremos a un restaurante muggle. Ya sabes como es ella. –le dijo Lily, apretando un poco los labios. Al terminar de alistarse cada uno partió a sus respectivas actividades.

Lily se fue directo al ministerio, donde se encontraría con Caroline. Ya que tenían que tomar un traslador internacional para llegar hasta Paris, y luego hasta tienda de su modista.

James, en cambio se fue a la casa de Sirius, a recogerlo, para luego ir a academia de Aurores juntos. Y como Remus y Peter estaban también allí, y la para la entrada en la Academia aun faltaba un buen rato, los cuatro amigos se fueron a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante. Los chicos bromeaban y se divertían a lo grande, como siempre.

Esos cuatro nunca cambiaría, pensaban todos. Aunque ninguno de esos aurores sabían que les esperaba a Los Merodeadores...

No, nadie lo sabía.

Hola!

Sé que es mi primera nota como autora, pero la verdad es que los tres anteriores capítulos los publiqué demasiado rápido y juntos, y no supe que escribir. Pero ahora... me gustaria decir que aprecio mucho mi primer review en toda la página de Fanfiction, por Ginny Cullen. Por favor, dejen reviews, no importa si son malos, buenos, cortos o largos, estaré demasiado agradecida y juro que responderé a todos! Un beso enorme!

Brith

**Ginny: También es mí pareja favorita, y me alegro de que te guste esta historia!**


End file.
